My Wish
by Maxjudocat
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome walk alone in the moonlight, when they stop by a river. What could possibly happen? Completed oneshot!


**Hey!!! I know you have not heard from me in a while! Any stories that I made, I promise I will get back to doing them sometime! This is another song fic, that I hope you peoples enjoy! Please R&R! Thanxs!**

**My Wish**

It was another long day in the feudal era. But like anything else, it shortly ended. Night was slowly approaching. The villagers tiredly, went back in their huts to get a good night sleep, for they had cropping they had to do for the early spring that would arise the next morning.

A group sat alone in silence, while the fire danced shadows along each of their weary faces. Each traveler seemed to be enjoying the others company of the group.

A girl abruptly sat up in the group, behind her, her ebony black hair was twirling in the serenity wind.

"I'm going to take a short walk."

"I'm coming too, Kagome. I don't trust you alone by yourself out here."

A boy, with long silver hair tailing behind his back, stood up, while his amber eyes never left her chocolate brown ones.

With a silent annoyed mutter, she bowed her head in defeat.

A small smirk found its way on Inuyasha's triumphant face.

The moon gave off a magical glow upon the skies, making it possible to see where the two friends were traveling to.

The two stopped by a flowing stream. Each could see the moons reflection, glistening brightly across the water.

Kagome sat cross legged against the soothing waters. Sadly, she dipped her hand gently in the waters cool stream. The moons reflection started to move silently back and forth, due to the small waves Kagome was making.

Inuyasha, inconspicuously, looked down at Kagome's solemn face.

'_She looks like an angel. Her scent is so heavenly! I lo..., where the hell did that come from!? Miroku's rubbing off on me! Great, just what I need! But, I do care for her, that much I'll admit.'_

I hope that days come easy and moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you want to go,  
and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.

Kagome sighed softly.

'_Who am I kidding?! I love him so much. Why can't he see that! It aggravates me so much! I care for him. I want him to be happy. If making him happy, is being with Kikyou, then fine! I just wish that he knew how I felt. I wish for him to face his dreams, and live life to the fullest! That's all I wish for him. He's everything to me!'_

and if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, looking at his reflection in the water. Then he turned his attention towards Kagome's in the water.

'_She's so amazing. She's come a far way since the first time I saw her. I still reminisce about our adventures. I could never forget about them, even if I tried! Her smiles are so bright; I would lose myself in them! Especially her eyes…ugh! Bad. Thoughts…Out of my Head!'_

if it's cold outside,  
show the world the warmth of your smile,  
more then anything, more then anything,

The two sat along the calm water in silence, never once, looking at each other in the eyes.

Silently, they both wished the same things. Not for themselves, but for each other.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,  
to your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more then you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

Kagome suddenly looked up at Inuyasha. Feeling her gaze, he slowly moved his head and looked into her bothered brown orbs.

Kagome immediately looked back down upon the waters current.

Two fish suddenly swam up beside them, playing with each other.

Kagome lightly smiled. It was such a cute sight.

'_Cute'_

She began to have visions of when she first met Inuyasha, implanted into the _Sacred_ Tree, and how she tweaked his _cute_ little ears.

She sighed.

She just could not get _him_ out of her head!

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
all the ones who love you, in the place you left,

"Kagome, are you o.k.? You're sighing a lot."

Kagome looked up, and noticed that he was staring at her. She shyly nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

Inuyasha became upset.

"Are you thinking of the mangy wolf?! You better not"

He pointed his index finger at her.

"And what if I am? What you going to do about it?"

Inuyasha put his hand back down at his side, and turned his head away form the miko. Red started to slightly tint on his face from embarrassment.

'_What am I gonna do about it anyway? What if she leaves me?'_

'_**What if you leave her?' **_a voice out of no where appeared.

'_What do you mean if I leave her, and who the hell are you?'_

'**_I'm your conscience idiot! And what if you leave Kagome for Kikyou again?'_**

'_I already promised Kagome I would never leave her again.'_

'_**Promises can be broken'**_

'_Get out of my head'_

'_**Forgive, and Forget'**_

'_Maybe my conscience is right?'_

I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
and you help somebody every chance you get,

Kagome smiled at the two fish, which seemed to smile back in their own way. As quickly as they appeared, they quickly left. Kagome watched them leave.

Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
and you always give more then you take.  
Oh More then anything, Yeah, and more then anything,

Kagome and Inuyasha looked exactly at the same time at each other, and brown and amber started to have a staring contest, only not so competitive. They were looking into each others souls.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,  
to your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more then you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish...

Inuyasha immediately hugged Kagome, who was caught off guard.

He softy whispered into her ear,

"Kagome, I will always be there for you whenever you need me."

Kagome smiled into his chest.

She softly whispered to herself,

"My wish is for you to be happy.

They both broke apart their little hug.

Inuyasha put Kagome in his lap, while he leaned back against a tree.

They both looked at the towering moon, glowing above them.

**Sadly, this is the end. Please tell me how you liked it! I really want to know how you feel about it! Please R&R. Thanxs so much!**


End file.
